nardonefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Rebellion (SWAU)
The Galactic Rebellion, accentuated by some as the Galactic Civil War, was a period of conflict and a galactic power struggle between various rebel cells within the Galaxy and the Galactic Empire. The origins of the Rebellion could be traced to the Clone Wars, when rebel cells were equipped by the Galactic Republic to fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and vice-versa, so when the Clone Wars ended suddenly and the Republic was replaced with the Empire, many systems had battle-hardened partisans armed to the teeth, partisans who would aim their blasters towards the Imperium. In addition, dissenters within the Imperial Senate secretly aided these rebellions and plotted for the overthrow of the Empire. Most of these cells eventually joined together and created the Alliance to Restore the Republic, who spearheaded the Rebellion until the Treaty of Naboo. Conflict between rebel cells and the Empire began almost immediately after the Declaration of a New Order and the fall of the Galactic Republic. Hot spots of rebels activity during the post-war years were primarily concentrated in the southern parts of the galaxy and their efforts were secretly funded by senators and rogue elements within planetary governments of systems such as Alderaan and Naboo. What survivors were left of the Jedi Order also fought their own war with the Empire in retribution for the destruction of their order, however most Jedi operated independently of any other rebel cells and many refused to even join the Rebel Alliance due to their lack of faith in the organization and unwillingness to risk exposure to Imperial Authorities. However, even though the Empire's "Era of Peace" was riddled with rebellions, they were routinely suppressed and never made much headway because of their lack of organization and ineffectiveness against the vastly superior soldiers of the Imperial Military. This changed with the creation of the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Declaration of Rebellion. The war itself officially began in the year 0 BBY when the Alliance launched an attack on Scarif and successfully stole the plans to the Death Star, the Empire's massive battle station capable of destroying planets. An analysis of these plans showed a flaw with the station's design, allowing for the Rebels to destroy the station during the First Battle of Yavin. Despite this victory, the Alliance's main base of operations in Yavin faced the full-might of the Emperor, being razed to the ground by a legion of Stormtroopers led by Emperor Vader himself, the former being livid with the Rebellion's destruction of the Death Star, which led to the deaths of over 1.5 million Imperial Military Personnel, 100,000 of which were clone Stormtroopers. This set the Rebellion back and forced them to re-establish their base of operations on Hoth, which was subsequently assaulted by the Empire as well, forcing the Rebellion's fleets into hiding. The Rebellion would continue, with the Alliance becoming more and more fractured as hardliners launched terrorist attacks against civilian targets, which were expressly forbidden under the Alliance's code. Eventually, Vader grew tired of the war and the rising death toll and invited the Alliance to the negotiating table, giving them a section of the southern galaxy to establish their own government. Desperate, the Alliance's leadership accepted the terms and signed the Treaty of Naboo, establishing the New Republic. The new government nearly descended into their own civil war because of much anger within the former Rebellion at the terms of the treaty and tried to continue the war effort. Civil war was prevented by Chief of State Leia Organa, but she could not stop the splinter of the former Alliance into terrorist groups who would continue their war against the Empire, later becoming known as the Resistance, and Imperial sympathizers within their own ranks, who created their own alliance of rebels known as the Emperor's Brigade. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Conflicts (SWAU)